A booster seat is a seat for a child that is often intended to be engaged to the seat of an adult chair such that a child may sit at a table at a good height and can better feel a part of the family. Whereas a family makes use of a single booster seat, day care centers, early childhood schools and restaurants may have on hand a great number of booster seats. For example, at a day care center, children may each have their own seat, such as a booster seat, that they can carry from a stack to the story telling area.
Conventional booster seats are problematic. First, conventional booster seats may not be truly stackable. Instead, a stack of booster seats may begin to lean to one side and then collapse, making a mess and wasting time and space that the stacking was intended to conserve.
Second, a booster seat may be one of the first places that a child is introduced to poor posture. A conventional booster seat may include a curved back that extends from side to side of the booster seat or from shoulder to shoulder of the child, somewhat like a child sitting inside of a barrel, on the barrel floor, and leaning against the back of the barrel. This may lead to a “hunchback” type of condition, where the head is down and the shoulders drawn in.
Third, a conventional booster seat may have a seating surface that is in the horizontal plane or that slopes downwardly and frontwardly. Even is the seating surface is disposed horizontally, it is too easy for the child to slide forwardly in the booster seat and against the safety bump. Safety bumps are intended to keep the child in the booster seat, but often are an unpleasant lump in the middle of the seat.
Fourth, if a booster seat is adjustable in height, the height adjustment mechanism is often troublesome to operate or provides an unstable seat. An adjustment height mechanism may be fixed permanently to the booster seat.